Pembunuh Cahaya Remake KyuMin
by itsmejoyerss
Summary: Bagaimana mungkin sebuah pernikahan yang dilandasi oleh dendam dan kebencian bisa bertahan? Rahasia masa lalu yang menghantui harus diluruskan, sebelum rahasia itu menghancurkan semuanya, menghancurkan pernikahan mereka dan membunuh setitik cahaya yang sempat tumbuh di sana.
1. Chapter 1

**Pembunuh cahaya KyuMin Remake**

**Of **_**Colorful of love series**_

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Dll**

**Rating : T-M**

**Genre : Romatic, Drama, angst,**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik Santhy Agatha, saya hanya mengubah nama dan latar belakang, KyuMin milik tuhan dan KMS,**

**Summary **: **Bagaimana mungkin sebuah pernikahan yang dilandasi oleh dendam dan kebencian bisa bertahan? Rahasia masa lalu yang menghantui harus diluruskan, sebelum rahasia itu menghancurkan semuanya, menghancurkan pernikahan mereka dan membunuh setitik cahaya yang sempat tumbuh di sana.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo bertaburan, OOC, Maafkan kekhilafan Author :'(**

Happy Reading ^_^

_**Prolog**_

"Annyeong..." Ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya, Sungmin menatapnya dengan bingung, lelaki itu tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Dengan setelan serba hitam, rambut yang disisir rapi ke belakang dan penampilan yang luar biasa elegan, dia seharusnya berada di luar sana bersama para tamu yang berkelas itu. Tetapi entah tersesat atau bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menemukan jalannya kemari, di ruangan belakang dekat gudang tempat Sungmin membereskan pot-pot bunga dan berbagai macam tanaman serta beberapa karung tanah bersama pegawainya untuk dinaikkan ke dalam truk pick up mereka.

"Apakah anda tersesat?" Sungmin bertanya pelan, lalu menepiskan tanah dari bajunya. Dia mengangkat beberapa pupuk tadi dan itu mengenai pakaiannya, penampilannya pasti sangat bau dan berantakan tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Dia mengembangkan senyuman yang luar biasa manis.

"Aku sengaja ke bagian belakang untuk mencari siapa di balik tanaman indah yang membuat pesta ala taman terbuka untuk perusahaanku berhasil."

_Perusahaanku? Oke. Jadi lelaki ini adalah pemilik perusahaan yang kebetulan menyewa mereka untuk menyediakan stok tanaman bagi dekorator taman terkenal yang mendekor pesta mewah ala taman terbuka milik perusahaan itu. _

"Saya menyediakan tanaman sesuai spesifikasi yang diminta oleh dekorator anda, dan dia mempunyai standar yang tinggi dalam menentukan jenis tanaman apa yang harus di pasangnya di depan. Keindahan dekorasi pesta di depan murni karena tangan emas dekorator anda." Sungmin tersenyum merendah.

Sementara lelaki itu mengernyitkan matanya tampak tidak setuju. "Tidak, dekoratorku tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak menyediakan tanaman berkelas tinggi. Aku bahkan masih terkagum-kagum akan keindahan varietas anggrek berwarna warni yang menghiasi bagian depan taman."

"Anggrek memang salah satu produk andalan rumah kaca kami." Mata Sungmin berbinar, matanya memang selalu berbinar kalau membicarakan tentang bunga anggrek. Dia menumbuhkan tanaman itu dan merawatnya dengan tangannya sendiri, seperti seorang ibu yang menunggu dengan penuh kasih sang bayi tumbuh berkembang dan menjadi remaja yang cantik jelita.

"Dan yang pasti dirawat dengan sepenuh hati." Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan memuji yang membuat pipi Sungmin memerah. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik Green Enterprises. Teman-temanku memanggilku Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu, terpesona. " Lee Sungmin." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan dan ragu.

Lelaki itu tampak ingin berkata-kata, tetapi kemudian salah satu pegawainya muncul di belakangnya. Dari percakapan mereka, Sungmin mendengar bahwa ada tamu penting yang sudah datang di pesta di depan. Lelaki itu lalu melemparkan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf kepada Sungmin,

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku masih ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu, mungkin nanti di lain kesempatan." Dia melemparkan senyuman yang sopan lalu membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menghela napas panjang, aura lelaki itu tampak begitu mengintimidasi dan membuatnya tanpa sadar menahan napas dengan jantung berdebar. Dia lelaki yang tampan dan yang pasti luar biasa kaya. Green Enterprises adalah perusahaan perkebunan dan pengolahan kelapa sawit yang cukup terkenal, mereka juga sudah mengembangkan diri menjadi penghasil produk-produk kemasan yang berbahan kelapa sawit.

"Sungmin, sudah semua?" rekan kerjanya sekaligus sahabatnya, Jungmo membangunkannya dari lamunannya, "Kalau semua sudah beres, kita bisa pulang sekarang."

"Sudah beres semua." Jawab Sungmin cepat, lalu mengibaskan kembali kotoran tanah dan pupuk dari bajunya, dan naik ke kursi penumpang mobil pick up mereka. Jungmo menyusul kemudian dan menjalankan mobilnya, pulang ke rumah Sungmin.

Rumah Sungmin adalah rumah mungil yang terletak di pinggiran kota yang dingin dan berbukit, tetapi memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Di tempat itu, Sungmin melanjutkan merawat dan mengembangkan seluruh tanaman yang ada di rumah kaca warisan mamanya. Rumah kaca itu besar, dengan berbagai macam varietas tanaman dan bunga hias yang indah. Anggrek adalah jenis yang paling banyak di sana, karena anggrek adalah bunga kesukaan mamanya.

Setelah lulus kuliah di bidang pertanian yang mendukung hobinya merawat tanaman dan bercocok tanam, Sungmin fokus untuk mengembangkan bisnis rumah kacanya. Semula memang berat, karena mamanya dulu kebanyakan hanya menjual tanaman anggrek dan tanaman hias hasil dari rumah kacanya, kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tetapi sejak mamanya meninggal, Sungmin berusaha mengembangkannya, dengan dibantu Jungmo, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang memiliki bakat di bidang pemasaran. Mereka menawarkan pasokan tanaman ekslusif dan berkualitas ke semua pihak. Pada akhirnya ada beberapa hotel besar, rumah makan, dan butik-butik terkenal yang menerima pasokan tetap mereka setiap saat untuk menghias tempat mereka dan juga selalu mengambil tanaman dari mereka untuk taman-taman yang ada di sana.

Bisnis Sungmin berkembang bukan hanya karena menjual tanaman hasil rumah kacanya, tetapi juga memasok bunga-bungaaan yang indah untuk hiasan hotel. Selain itu Sungmin juga menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman bagi _event-event _tertentu, seperti untuk dekorasi pernikahan, pesta, dan sebagainya. Dan sekarang dia dan Jungmo sudah bisa menggaji beberapa pegawai untuk membantu mereka.

Seperti sekarang, mereka menerima tender untuk memasok tanaman yang dipesan oleh dekorator tanaman ternama untuk menghias acara pesta eksklusif bertema taman terbuka yang diadakan oleh Green Enterprises.

Tak disangkanya sang pemilik perusahaan sendiri yang menemuinya karena kagum pada tanaman yang dihasilkan oleh rumah kacanya. Pipi Sungmin terasa memerah ketika membayangkan senyum Kyuhyun, tetapi kemudian dia menepuk pipinya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya. Kyuhyun memuji tanamannya, bukan memuji dirinya, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

-oOo-

"Annyeong lagi Sungmin."

Hampir saja Sungmin terlonjak dan menjatuhkan pot tanaman yang sedang dipegangnya. Dia menoleh dan ternganga melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, di pintu masuk rumah kacanya.

Lelaki itu masih tampak tidak cocok karena dia masih memakai jas hitam yang elegan dan menempel pas ditubuhnya, seolah dijahit khusus untuknya.

_Apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sini? _

"Aku tadi di depan dan menemui... kekasihmu dan dia bilang aku bisa menemuimu di sini. Ada tawaran bisnis yang ingin kutawarkan kepadamu."

"Jungmo bukan kekasihku." Sungmin langsung membetulkan kata-kata Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya penuh arti, "Dan kalau masalah penawaran bisnis, anda bisa membicarakan dengan Jungmo." Itu memang betul, kalau menyangkut tender dan sebagainya semua diatur oleh Jungmo, Sungmin hanya bertugas sesuai dengan hasratnya, menyediakan tanaman yang indah dan berkualitas, menikmati setiap saat yang bisa dihabiskannya di rumah kaca ini.

"Aku sudah membicarakan draft awal kesepakatan bisnis dengan Jungmo, tetapi aku tetap ingin menemuimu. Karena kata Jungmo kalau menyangkut tanaman kau yang paling ahli."

"Boleh saja, anda ingin membahas tanaman apa?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan sambil makan malam? Makan malam informal saja, kau dan aku membicarakan secara santai tentang bisnis kita dan pemilihan makanan."

Pada akhirnya Sungmin menerima tawaran itu, dan tidak disangka pertemuan itu membawa mereka ke pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya yang membuat mereka berdua semakin dekat.

-oOo-

"Aku sangat senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut, ketika mereka makan malam bersama di akhir pekan.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka berhubungan, sejak pembicaraan masalah bisnis yang berlanjut dengan tender kontrak selama lima tahun dari seluruh cabang perusahaan Kyuhyun.

Dimana seluruh dekorasi kantor mereka dan taman mereka di pasok oleh rumah kaca Sungmin, mereka menjadi sangat dekat.

Bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja, selarut apapun Kyuhyun selalu mampir dan kemudian mereka makan malam bersama. Mereka sangat cocok dalam semua pembicaraan, baik menyangkut hal-hal serius seperti masalah politik negara ini, sampai ke hal santai seperti film dan musik. Setiap saat mereka bersama sangat menyenangkan dan terasa begitu cepat.

Ketika mereka berpisah, Sungmin sudah langsung merindukan saat pertemuan mereka selanjutnya.

Semula Sungmin tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan lebih kepadanya, dia mengira Kyuhyun benar-benar tertarik kepada tanaman hasil rumah kacanya dan kesepakatan bisnis mereka.

Tetapi kemudian Jungmo menggodanya, mengatakan bahwa kalau Kyuhyun tertarik dengan kesepakatan bisnis, dia bisa saja mengirim salah satu pegawai atau sekertarisnya untuk mengaturnya, tidak usah datang sendiri, apalagi sampai mengajak Sungmin makan malam hampir setiap hari.

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan mereka berkenalan, dan mereka sudah sangat dekat dan mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti halnya Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga sudah tidak mempunyai ayah.

Tetapi ibu Sungmin meninggal karena sakit, enam bulan yang lalu, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih memiliki seorang ibu yang katanya tinggal di pinggiran kota di rumah besar milik keluarga mereka. Kyuhyun sendiri memiliki sebuah rumah di kompleks mewah di tengah kota.

Malam ini, entah kenapa Kyuhyun tampak misterius, lelaki itu banyak berdiam diri dan tidak penuh canda seperti biasanya. Dan ketika mereka sampai di rumah makan, Kyuhyun telah mengatur sebuah makan malam resmi yang mewah, tidak seperti makan malam santai yang biasanya mereka lakukan setiap malam.

Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan mata serius dan penuh harap. Suaranya ketika berkata-kata terdengar serak dan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Minnie, kau mungkin tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, tetapi aku merasakannya. Semakin lama kita melewatkan waktu bersama, aku semakin merasa yakin. Aku ingin menjagamu, aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu, menjadi tua bersamamu."

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari saku jasnya dan kemudian membukanya di depan Sungmin yang ternganga kaget, "Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau memberiku kehormatan dengan menikahiku?"

Mata Sungmin membelalak kaget melihat cincin berlian yang berkilauan itu. Dia mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun, melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di sana.

"Astaga Kyu, apakah kau serius?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu, Minnie."

"Tetapi kita... kita belum saling mengenal lama..."

"Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali cinta sejatimu." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap, "Kalau kau menerima lamaran ini, kau akan membuatku menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia."

Sungmin menelan ludah, perasaannya bergejolak, dia juga mencintai Kyuhyun tentu saja, kebersamaan mereka telah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta yang makin lama makin kuat,

dan lamaran Kyuhyun ini benar-benar membuat dirinya sungguh bahagia.

Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas, air mata bahagia berdesakan menyeruak di sudut matanya, Sungmin menelan ludahnya lalu menghela napas panjang, mengambil keputusan terpenting dalam kehidupannya,

"Ya. Kyuhyun... aku mau menikah denganmu."

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dengan penuh kelegaan, lalu mengecup jemari Sungmin lembut,

"Terima kasih Minnie." Bisik Kyuhyun serak, penuh cinta.

-oOo-

Perempuan itu duduk di kursi roda, dengan mata kosong, dalam kegelapan kamar yang temaram. Suasana kamar itu lengang, dan mewah.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan seorang lelaki memasuki kamar, dengan lembut lelaki itu berlutut di depan kursi roda perempuan itu. Dan dengan lelah meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan si perempuan, memejamkan matanya dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

Jemari perempuan itu bergerak, membelai kepala lelaki itu, meskipun matanya tetap kosong menatap ke depan.

Suasana begitu sakral dan syahdu... suasana kedekatan yang agung dan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

TBC/END

**Hayyooooo cerita ini penuh misteri :D hahahaha aku bakal update chap 1 malam ini juga ko..**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Cintalah yang membuatku mempertanyakanmu. Seberapa jauhkah kau akan berkorban, atas nama cinta?"_

Pernikahan mereka luar biasa mewah dan sangat indah, sayangnya _umma_ Kyuhyun tidak bisa hadir karena kata Kyuhyun, sang _umma_ sedang berobat di luar negeri. Kondisi pernikahan mereka yang mendadak membuat _umma_ Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatur ulang jadwalnya. Tetapi kata Kyuhyun _umma_nya mengirim salam dan segera setelah pulang dari luar negeri, beliau akan menengok mereka berdua sambil membawa kado pernikahan.

Mereka memasuki kamar pengantin yang sudah didekorasi dengan mewah oleh dekorator terkenal, tentu saja bunganya dipasok oleh rumah kaca Sungmin. Beberapa merupakan sumbangan dari Jungmo sahabatnya yang sangat senang dengan pernikahan Sungmin. Jungmo memang sahabat dekat Sungmin, yang selalu membantunya kapanpun dia siap. Banyak yang mengira mereka berhubungan dekat, tetapi hanya Sungmin dan Jungmo yang tahu bahwa mereka tidak bisa lebih dari itu, Jungmo seorang gay dan dia tidak tertarik kepada perempuan.

Sungmin masih menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri, dia belum mengatakannya kepada Kyuhyun, semula dia masih ragu karena Jungmo sendiri yang membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun. Lelaki itu masih malu dengan kenyataan dirinya dan tidak ingin siapapun tahu, kecuali Sungmin sahabatnya. Tetapi Sungmin mempertimbangkan untuk meminta izin Jungmo supaya dia bisa memberitahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun suaminya dan Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan menghakimi Jungmo. Lagipula Kyuhyun beberapa kali mempertanyakan kedekatannya dengan Jungmo dan tampak cemburu karenanya. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa Jungmo adalah gay, mungkin lelaki itu akan tenang.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan gaun tidur warna putih miliknya, Sungmin duduk dengan ragu di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun belum masuk dari tadi karena masih banyak tamu di luar meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Para tamu itu kebanyakan rekan kerja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tadi masuk duluan karena dia kelelahan sejak pesta mewah tadi pagi, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih harus menemani tamu-tamunya demi kesopanan.

Sudah larut malam ketika Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk. Sungmin masih menunggu dengan terkantuk-kantuk duduk di tepi ranjang, dia mendongak ketika lelaki itu menutup pintu kamar pengantin mereka.

"Semua sudah pulang?"

Hening.

Kyuhyun menatapnya lama sekali, lalu menjawab singkat. "Sudah."

Sekarang jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, dia hanya berdua saja dengan suaminya sekarang. Sungmin tidak pernah berduaan di kamar dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya. Kyuhyun adalah lelaki pertamanya dalam segala hal. Dan malam ini mereka adalah suami istri. Pipi Sungmin merona, membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan melewatkan malam ini. Sungmin bagaimanapun juga menyimpan ketakutan kalau dia akan mengecewakan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah bergitu dewasa dan berpengalaman dibanding dirinya. Selisih usia mereka delapan tahun, Sungmin baru dua puluh empat tahun, sedangkan Kyuhyun tiga puluh dua tahun. Orang bilang usia mereka berdua adalah usia yang pas untuk hidup berumah tangga.

"Belum tidur?" Kyuhyun masih berdiri di dekat meja rias, dan mulai melepas dasi, jasnya sendiri sudah disampirkan secara sembrono di kursi rias.

Sungmin menggeleng, tersenyum malu-malu, "Belum, aku menunggumu."

Mata Kyuhyun tampak menajam, lelaki itu tampak begitu misterius di balik cahaya lampu kamar yang kuning temaram.

"Seharusnya kau tidur duluan." Gumamnya dingin, lalu melepas kemejanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sungmin masih tertegun, bingung akan perubahan nada suara Kyuhyun kepadanya_. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada suara sedingin itu kepadanya. Apakah mungkin Kyuhyun lelah?_

Ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah berganti memakai piyama hitam. Dia mengangkat alisnya ketika sudah berdiri di pinggir ranjang.

"Minggir ke sana." gumamnya kasar, membuat Sungmin bergegas naik ke atas ranjang dan bergeser ke ujung lainnya, dengan perasaan bingung dan was-was.

Kyuhyun lalu naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sana. Sungmin menoleh hendak bertanya, tetapi lelaki itu berbaring membelakanginya dengan nafas teratur seolah jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

_Apakah lelaki itu tertidur? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu? Apakah Kyuhyun kelelahan? Ataukah lelaki itu marah kepadanya atas sesuatu yang tidak dia sadari? Mungkinkah Sungmin telah menyinggung Kyuhyun tanpa sadar? Tapi kapan? Kenapa? _

Seluruh pertanyaan itu menggayuti benak Sungmin. Dia berbaring dengan mata nyalang, menatap punggung tegap Kyuhyun.

Tetapi sepertinya pertanyaannya tidak akan terjawab malam ini. Kyuhyun tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas. Akhirnya dengan perasaannya yang berkecamuk bingung, Sungmin memaksakan dirinya memejamkan mata.

Malam pengantinnya berlalu dalam keheningan yang menyesakkan dada...

-oOo-

Pagi hari ketika Sungmin membuka mata, dia masih merasa bingung akan keberadaannya.

Sejenak dia agak kaget berada di dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalinya, tetapi kemudian dia mengumpulkan ingatannya. Pernikahannya, rumah Kyuhyun...

Dengan gugup Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, mencari Kyuhyun tentu saja. Tetapi sebelah ranjangnya kosong. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada.

Diliriknya jam dinding tak jauh darinya, sudah jam tujuh pagi. Sungmin tidak pernah bangun sesiang ini sebelumnya, dia selalu bangun jam enam pagi, kemudian menuju rumah kaca dan merawat tanaman miliknya. Sekarang tanaman miliknya sedang dirawat dalam pengawasan Jungmo, lelaki itu katanya ingin memberi kebebasan kepada Sungmin untuk berbulan madu sementara.

Dengan canggung Sungmin melangkah berdiri dari ranjang. _Apakah Kyuhyun ada di luar untuk sarapan? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membangunkannya? Apakah lelaki itu tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya? _

Sungmin melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mandi dengan air hangat untuk menyegarkan dirinya dan tubuhnya yang terasa penat setelah pesta kemarin. Setelah itu dia melangkah ke luar kamar Kyuhyun.

Suasana rumah Kyuhyun tampak lengang. Kamar kyuhyun berada di lantai dua, dan tidak ada siapapun di situ. Dengan ragu Sungmin menuruni tangga melangkah turun, ada seorang pelayan di sana yang langsung membungkukkan tubuh hormat begitu melihatnya.

"Dimana suamiku?" tanya Sungmin pelan, masih merasa ragu mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai suaminya.

Pelayan itu masih membungkuk hormat, "Tuan Kyuhyun sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi, Nyonya."

"Berangkat kemana?" Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Berangkat bekerja." Jawab pelayan itu singkat, lalu pamit untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di belakang.

Bekerja? Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka resmi menikah dan Kyuhyun berangkat kerja? Sebegitu sibukkah suaminya sehingga tidak bisa libur setelah pernikahan mereka? Tidak adakah bulan madu seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang biasanya? Setahu Sungmin, kebanyakan orang memilih melewatkan waktu bersama dengan tidak bekerja, tidak perlu harus berlibur ke suatu tempat, bahkan dengan hanya bersama-sama di rumah itupun sudah cukup.

Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun akan meluangkan waktu untuk mereka bisa bersantai berdua, apalagi mengingat hubungan mereka yang singkat sebelum menikah. Tidakkah Kyuhyun ingin lebih banyak mengenalnya seperti Sungmin yang sangat ingin mengenal suaminya lebih dalam?

Dan Kyuhyun juga berangkat bekerja tanpa berpamitan kepadanya. Sungmin masih bertanya-tanya akan sikap kasar dan dingin Kyuhyun semalam, tetapi pagi ini sikap Kyuhyun lebih membuatnya bertanya-tanya lagi.

_Suami seperti apa yang meninggalkan pengantinnya setelah malam pertama mereka yang tidak tersentuh, hanya untuk pergi bekerja? _

Sungmin diam termangu. Matanya menatap keindahan rumah dengan segala interior mewahnya yang bergaya minimalis itu dengan bingung. Rumah itu terasa sangat asing baginya, dan tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun juga terasa sangat asing baginya.

-oOo-

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Jungmo langsung bertanya dengan menggoda ketika Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, "Kami belum malam pertama." Bisiknya, dia memang selalu jujur kepada Jungmo dalam hal apapun, dan kenyataan bahwa Jungmo adalah gay membuatnya semakin nyaman di dekat lelaki itu,

"Apa?" suara Jungmo di seberang sana tampak terkejut, "Kalian belum melakukan malam pertama?'

Meskipun ada di seberang telepon, Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu, "Kami terlalu lelah, kemarin sampai jam sepuluh malampun masih ada tamu-tamu yang berdatangan."

"Oh." Jungmo tertawa, "Itulah resikonya menikah dengan seorang bos besar." Candanya. "Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan ditebus di saat bulan madu kalian."

_Sepertinya tidak akan ada bulan madu. _Sungmin membatin dalam hati, tiba-tiba merasa ragu.

"Sungmin?" Jungmo bertanya di seberang sana, sepertinya dia sedang menanyakan sesuatu.

Tetapi karena sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sungmin tidak menanggapinya.

"Eh.. iya..apa?" gumam Sungmin gugup.

"Aku tadi bertanya, kemana rencana kalian akan berbulan madu."

Sejenak Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa, dia lalu berdeham karena gugup, "Eh... aku belum tahu." Gumamnya pelan, "Kyuhyun belum memberitahuku rencananya."

"Mungkin dia akan memberimu kejutan," Ada nada menggoda di suara Jungmo, "Aku membayangkan dia akan membawamu ke pulau eksotis yang luar biasa indahnya, kabari aku ya Sungmin."

Sungmin memaksakan senyum di suaranya, "Pasti Jungmo-ah." Mereka lalu bercakap-cakap sebentar mengenai rumah kaca Sungmin. Batin Sungmin sedikit tenang ketika Jungmo mengatakan dia menyewa temannya untuk meng_handle _tugas merawat rumah kaca Sungmin.

Teman Jungmo itu dulu pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika Sungmin sakit dan hasilnya memuaskan. Tanaman di rumah kacanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya setelah mengakhiri percakapan mereka, masih bingung akan sikap Kyuhyun sejak semalam. Apakah mungkin seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jungmo, bahwa Kyuhyun ingin memberinya kejutan? Di film-film yang dilihatnya, orang-orang kadang bersikap aneh dan membingungkan ketika ingin memberi kejutan. Misalnya memberikan kejutan ulang tahun, orang-orang berkomplot untuk berpura-pura lupa dan tidak memberikan selamat, hingga membuat orang yang ulang tahun merasa sedih dan kecewa, lalu pada malam harinya mereka memberikan pesta ulang tahun kejutan yang membahagiakan, membuat kejutan mereka lebih bermakna.

_Itukah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun? Apakah lelaki itu sedang memberikan kejutan untuknya? _

-oOo-

Sampai dengan siang hari, Sungmin terus menghabiskan waktunya dengan kesepian di rumah itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka inilah yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ditinggalkan bekerja, seorang diri di rumah satu hari setelah pernikahannya.

Dorongan untuk mengunjungi rumah kaca dan melarikan kebosanannya dengan merawat tanamannya sangat kuat. Tetapi kalau dia ke rumah kaca, Jungmo pasti akan memberondongnya dengan sejuta pertanyaan, dan Sungmin pasti tidak akan bisa menjawab, karena dia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Diliriknya ponselnya. Sepi, tiak ada kabar satupun. Dulu sebelum mereka berpisah, Kyuhyun selalu mengiriminya pesan-pesan penuh perhatian kepadanya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi, menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan, atau juga kadang memberikan info tentang apa yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda, tidak ada satupun pesan dari Kyuhyun kepadanya, _Apakah Kyuhyun sedang benar-benar sibuk? _

Sungmin sungguh tergoda untuk menelepon Kyuhyun, tetapi dia takut siapa tahu akan mengganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di tengah rapat penting.

Dengan pedih Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Dia harus keluar dari rumah ini, atau dia akan menjadi gila.

Dengan cepat dia berganti pakaian, meraih tasnya dan memanggil taxi.

"_Garden Cafe. _Gumamnya, menyebut tempat Sungmin biasanya menghabiskan waktu siangnya di sana. Secangkir teh hijau hangat mungkin bisa membantu menghapuskan kegalauannya.

-oOo-

Cafe itu sangat cocok dengan namanya, '_Garden Cafe'_, nuansa taman sangat kental mengelilingi areanya, semua serba hijau dan memantulkan suasana alam yang indah, dengan tanaman hijau yang menarik dipadu dengan bunga-bunga anggrek di setiap sudutnya. Efek tamannya semakin nyata karena seluruh dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, sehingga pengunjung bisa menatap pemandangan taman, merasakan kedamaian sambil menikmati makanan dan minumannya di dalam cafe. Dan Sungmin sungguh merasa bangga karena dia memiliki andil dalam keindahan cafe ini, seluruh tanaman yang ada di cafe ini, baik di taman maupun bunga-bungaan dekorasinya, semua berasal dari rumah kaca Sungmin.

Kangin, sang pelayan setengah baya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersenyum ketika melihatnya datang,

"Apa yang dilakukan pengantin baru di sini?" tanyanya menggoda, membuat Sungmin merasa malu.

Dia mencoba menggelak dari pertanyaan Jungmo, "Aku masih belum bisa melepaskan ketergantungan dari teh hijau di siang hari." Gumamnya penuh canda, membuat Kangin tergelak.

"Pesanan akan segera diantar." gumamnya mengedipkan mata, lalu melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu kembali, mengantarkan secangkir teh hijau beraroma khas yang harum yang masih sangat menyukai harum aroma teh hijau ini, apalagi teh hijau dari Garden Cafe. Hampir setiap hari selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Sungmin selalu mampir untuk makan siang dan menikmati secangkir teh hijau.

"Hanya andalah satu-satunya yang memesan teh panas, bahkan di saat suasana sedang panas."

Kangin melirik ke luar yang sedang terik. Untunglah tanaman hijau melindungi sekeliling area cafe ini, membuat udaranya tetap segar.

Sungmin tertawa, "Kata orang, teh hijau mempunyai kemampuan menenangkan."

"Yah, menenangkan orang yang sedang banyak pikiran." Kangin tersenyum, "Yang pasti bukan untuk pengantin baru sepertimu Sungmin." Lelaki itu setengah berbisik, "Tahukah kau apa yang selalu kupikirkan kalau menyajikan teh hijau ini?"

"Apa?" Sungmin langsung tertarik. Percakapan dengan Kangin memang selalu menarik, lelaki itu seolah punya segudang pengalaman dan pengetahuan yang kadang-kadang bisa membuat Sungmin terpana,

"Rahasia."

"Apa?" Sungmin mengernyit makin dalam mendengar jawaban Kangin,

Kangin tertawa lagi, "Rahasia. Setiap memikirkan teh hijau aku selalu memikirkan tentang rahasia." Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan serius, "Kau tahu ketika sajian teh hijau yang dipadau dengan melati datang kepadamu, aromanya sangat khas dan menakjubkan, membuatmu tergoda dan bahkan bisa membayangkan rasanya, sebelum kau mencincipinya. Tetapi kemudian ketika kau menyesapnya, kau pasti akan mengernyit, merasakan pahitnya yang menerpa lidahmu. Setelah itu ketika kau menyesapnya lagi dan lagi, barulah kau bisa menemukan keindahan citarasanya yang berpadu. Teh hijau selalu penuh rahasia, dia tidak seperti aroma yang ditampilkannya, bahkan menyediakan kepahitan pada kontak pertama. Kau harus selalu sedikit demi sedikit menyibak lapisan demi lapisan rasanya hingga menemukan kenikmatan sejati di dalam minuman ini."

"Wow." Sungmin terpesona mendengar penjelasan Kangin, "Aku tidak pernah memandang teh hijau seperti itu sebelumnya. Bagiku dia hanyalah minuman yang enak dan membuatku ketagihan." Sungmin tergelak, "Luar biasa memang pemikiranmu, Kangin-ah."

Kangin terkekeh, "Kadang atasan saya bilang bahwa pikiran saya terlalu rumit." Lelaki itu melirik ke belakang, "Tetapi sekarang atasan saya sama sekali tidak pernah memprotes cara berpikir saya, sejak dia menikah. Dia terlalu sibuk berbahagia, menghabiskan waktu dengan istrinya.

Semua pengantin baru sepertinya tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain." Kangin mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah mundur, "Silahkan nikmati teh hijaumu, Sungmin."

Sementara itu Sungmin tertegun mendengar kata-kata Jungmo bahwa semua pengantin baru tidak pernah tahan menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

Diliriknya ponselnya yang masih sepi dalam keheningan. Sungmin menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk yang menggayuti hatinya.

-oOo-

Pada akhirnya Sungmin tidak tahan untuk tidak mengunjungi Jungmo, dia berdiri di rumahnya yang sekaligus menjadi kantor mereka dengan ragu. Rumah Jungmo sendiri persis menempel di sebelah rumah Sungmin, jadi lelaki itu sering sekali bolak-balik antara kantor ke rumahnya, yang ditinggalinya bersama ibunya dan dua adik perempuannya.

Hubungan Jungmo dan Sungmin sangat dekat, lebih dari sahabat, menyerupai adik dan kakak.

Keluarga Jungmo juga sangat menyayanginya. Ketika ibunya meninggal, otomatis keluarga Jungmo mengangkat dirinya menjadi anak angkat tidak resmi.

_Umma_ Jungmo selalu berharap lebih akan hubungan Sungmin dengan Jungmo, maklum ia tidak tahu jati diri yang disembunyikan Jungmo sebagai seorang gay. Berkali-kali dia menyinggung betapa senangnya jika mempunyai menantu seperti Sungmin. Tetapi kemudian ketika Sungmin merencanakan pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, dia akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan melebihi sahabat. Dan bahkan kemudian ibu Jungmolah yang bersemangat membantu persiapan pernikahan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terharu karena _umma_ Jungmo bertindak seperti ibu kandungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara di belakangnya membuat Sungmin berjingkat karena kaget.

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Jungmo berdiri di belakangnya, lelaki itu sepertinya tadi keluar untuk membeli makanan, karena ada kantong plastik berlogo _fast food _di tangannya. Sungmin melirik makanan yang dibawa Jungmo dan mencibir.

"Kau akan mati muda kena serangan jantung kalau tiap hari mengkonsumsi _fast food _semacam itu." Gumamnya,

Jungmo tergelak lalu memutar bola matanya untuk mengejek pendapat Sungmin. Dia melangkah mendahului Sungmin memasuki bagian depan rumah Sungmin yang sudah dialih fungsikan menjadi kantor mereka.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya menghabiskan hari yang indah bersama suamimu?"

Sungmin menjawab asal untuk mengihindari kecurigaan Jungmo, "Kyuhyun ada urusan pekerjaan sebentar di kantornya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari dan menengok rumah kacaku."

"Bekerja di hari pertama setelah pernikahan?" Suara Jungmo meninggi, "Sungguh keterlaluan."

Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis.

Mereka sudah memasuki area kantor, dan Jungmo meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya ke meja. Dia menarik makanannya dan memakannya dengan nikmat, diliriknya Sungmin yang memandang ngeri pada pesanan makanan Jungmo.

"Mau?" Jungmo menyodorkan makanannya, menggoda Sungmin, tahu persis bahwa Sungmin adalah maniak makanan yang sehat dan pasti akan menolaknya.

Dan seperti dugaannya, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang bingung."

Jungmo menatapnya dan mengernyit, "Bingung kenapa?"

"Tentang Kyuhyun." Pipi Sungmin memerah, "Dia...semalam sikapnya aneh.."

Jungmo tertawa, "Kebanyakan pengantin baru memang suka bersikap aneh, Min...Mungkin nanti kau akan menemukan banyak hal baru dari suamimu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya, tetapi memang itulah asyiknya perkawinan."

Sungmin mencibir, "Seperti kau sudah ahli dalam perkawinan saja."

Jungmo tertawa, melahap makanannya dengan nikmat. "Aku memang belum pernah mengalami perkawinan, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah." Wajahnya tampak sedih, tetapi dengan cepat dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria, "Tetapi aku banyak membaca dan mencari tahu, kau bisa datang padaku kalau kau ada masalah dengan perkawinanmu."

Dari Ummanya adalah aroma wangi bunga yang menyelubunginya, hasil dari seharian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah kaca. Ah seandainya Ummanya ada di sini, menghadiri pernikahannya, dia pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tetapi Sungmin meyakini dalam hatinya bahwa Ummanya pasti berbahagia di atas sana, melihatnya pada akhirnya menemukan lelaki yang menjaganya.

-oOo-

"Dari mana saja kau?" suara dingin Kyuhyun menyambut Sungmin di ruang tamu, membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

Dia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup, "Eh.. karena tidak ada pekerjaan, aku.. aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah kaca."

"Ke rumah kaca?" Tatapan Kyuhyun menjadi tajam. "Menemui Jungmo?"

"Iya, dan juga menengok rumah kacaku, Jungmo mempercayakan perawatannya kepada seseorang, jadi aku mampir untuk mengevaluasi hasil..."

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskan rumah kaca dan Jungmo dari pikiranmu? Aku muak kalau kau selalu menyebut-nyebutnya di rumah ini. Kalau kau memang mau menjadi istri yang baik, fokuslah pada rumah ini, pada keluarga ini, bukan hanya melulu mengurusi rumah kaca itu!" dengan ketus Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang terperangah kaget di ruang tamu.

Sungmin merasakan hatinya mencelos seperti diremas, matanya terasa panas, tetapi dia menahannya. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang memarahinya dengan seketus itu. _Apakah Kyuhyun cemburu kepada Jungmo dan juga kepada rumah kacanya_?

Hati Sungmin meragu, tetapi... sepertinya dulu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan akan itu semua?

Mereka tergelak bersama meskipun ada sedikit perasaan trenyuh di benak Sungmin. Jungmo sama sekali tidak berpenampilan seperti gay, dia tidak lembut atau bersikap seperti perempuan.

Tubuhnya gagah dan penampilannya jantan seperti lelaki kebanyakan. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya Jungmo harus berpura-pura dan mengingkari jati dirinya, apalagi mengingat bahwa Umma Jungmo sering sekali mendesak anak lelaki satu-satunya itu untuk segera menikah.

Berbicara tentang umma Jungmo, Sungmin teringat akan Ummanya, Ummanya yang cantik dan begitu lembut. Yang selalu Sungmin kenang dari ummanya adalah aroma wangi bunga yang menyelubunginya, hasil dari seharian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah kaca. Ah seandainya ummanya ada di sini, menghadiri pernikahannya, dia pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tetapi Sungmin meyakini dalam hatinya bahwa ummanya pasti berbahagia di atas sana, melihatnya pada akhirnya menemukan lelaki yang menjaganya.

.

.

.

TBC

**Weeeehhhh capenya :'( mungkin updatenya agak lama nih part 2… mian ya readers.. saya sibuk pkl :'(**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Keadilan sangat berbeda dengan balas dendam. Keadilan berarti keseimbangan, sedangkan balas dendam hanyalah pemuasan diri manusia."_

Sungmin melangkah mengikuti Kyuhyun memasuki kamar tidur mereka, tiba-tiba merasa takut kepada suaminya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terasa asing, seperti bukan dirinya. Dan Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjadi suaminya ini.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah kepadaku, Kyu?" Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya, mencoba bersikap lembut kepada suaminya. _Bukankah dulu Kyuhyun berkata bahwa dia sangat menyukai kelembutan Sungmin? _

Tetapi Kyuhyun tetap bersikap dingin, sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan kelembutan Sungmin, ditatapnya Sungmin dengan sinis, "Suami mana yang tidak marah ketika istrinya malahan mengunjungi lelaki lain di hari pertama setelah mereka menikah. Seolah tidak tahan untuk segera menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu?"

Wajah Sungmin memucat mendengar tuduhan Kyuhyun, tetapi dia mencoba membela diri, " Kau yang meninggalkanku untuk bekerja di hari pertama pernikahan kita, dan aku bingung tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lagi pula aku ke sana bukan untuk menemui Jungmo, aku ingin menengok rumah kacaku."

"Alasan." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan merendahkan, "Dari awal aku sudah curiga ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara kalian. Dan jangan mencoba melempar kesalahan dengan menyalahkanku karena pergi bekerja. Aku berkerja kau pikir untuk siapa? Untuk menghidupi istriku juga. Kau juga menerima keuntungan dari rumah mewah, pakaian mahal, dan makanan enak yang akan selalu disediakan untukmu. Jadi kuharap kau menghargainya dan jangan menjadi perempuan cengeng hanya karena aku pergi bekerja."

Kata-kata kasar Kyuhyun sekali lagi telah membuat hari Sungmin terasa teriris. Dia sampai mundur satu langkah, menjauhi suaminya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak percaya,

"Kyu..?" suaranya bergetar, "Ada apa sebenarnya...?" tanyanya lirih. Menahan perasaan.

Kyuhyun tampaknya tidak tersentuh melihat ekspresi Sungmin, dia menatap dingin, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku menyesali keputusan bodohku untuk menikahi seorang perempuan kampung dari kelas rendahan yang tidak tahu terima kasih dan malahan sibuk menjalin affair dengan lelaki lain." Mata Kyuhyun tampak kejam menatapnya, "Dan kupikir aku terlalu muak untuk tidur sekamar denganmu. Keluar dari kamarku!, dan tidurlah di salah satu kamar kosong di rumah ini. Dimana pun itu, carilah yang paling jauh dari kamarku."

"Kyuhyun?" kali ini Sungmin tidak mampu menahan air matanya, dia merasa sangat bingung.

Kyuhyun melangkah ke pintu, sebelum ke luar dia menoleh dengan dingin, "Aku akan pergi keluar, dan aku harap ketika aku pulang, kau cukup tahu diri untuk memindahkan seluruh barangmu dari ruangan ini."

oOo

Sungmin tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini adalah hari pertama pernikahannya. Dan Kyuhyun sudah memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? _Apa salah Sungmin sehingga Kyuhyun setega itu dan sekasar itu kepadanya? _Benak Sungmin berpikir keras, tetapi dia tidak menemukan pertanda apapun. Bahkan setelah pesta pernikahan itu sebelum Sungmin masuk ke kamar, Kyuhyun masih bersikap lembut kepadanya, memeluknya mesra di dansa pengantin mereka sambil berbisik betapa bahagianya dia ketika pada akhirnya bisa menikahi Sungmin.

Sambil mengusap air matanya, Sungmin mengemasi pakaiannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukannya, diusir seperti ini dari kamar suaminya dan direndahkan karena disuruh mengemasi pakaiannya sendiri dan berpindah tempat.

Tetapi harga dirinya menuntutnya melakukannya, dia tidak mau ketika Kyuhyun pulang nanti dan menemukan dirinya masih ada di kamar ini, Kyuhyun akan semakin merendahkannya.

_Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_ Nuraninya menjerit, memintanya melarikan diri saja dan kabur dari rumah ini, kembali ke lindungan rumah kacanya yang nyaman. Tetapi Sungmin adalah perempuan dewasa, bukan remaja lagi yang bisa kabur kalau menemukan permasalahan yang tidak sanggup untuk dia hadapi. Sungmin harus bisa berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan meluruskan semuanya, mungkin saja Kyuhyun memang benar-benar cemburu dan salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Jungmo? Sungmin akan menjelaskan bahwa Jungmo adalah gay dan Kyuhyun tidak perlu mencemaskan hubungannya dengan Jungmo, begitu ada kesempatan.

oOo

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mewah itu, yang terletak dipinggiran kota yang tenang dan sepi. Sontak seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuknya dan membungkuk memberi hormat, Kyuhyun menatapnya tenang,

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Nona Seohyun sangat baik kondisinya sekarang, tuan. Beliau bahkan bisa meminum obatnya tanpa perlawanan seperti biasanya."

"Apakah dia mau makan?" Kyuhyun bertanya cemas, karena dia tahu persis, Seohyun sering menjerit-jerit mencarinya dan tidak mau makan. Dia akan melemparkan makanannya ke segala arah dan mengamuk, yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Kyuhyun. Seohyun kebanyakan hanya mau makan kalau disuapi oleh Kyuhyun.

Sang pelayan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat, "Nona sangat tenang hari ini, beliau meminum obatnya dengan patuh dan kemudian mau memakan sup dan nasinya ketika pelayan menyuapinya."

Bagus, dengan langkah tergesa Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, ke ruangan yang terletak di ujung, dengan pemandangan indah ke arah taman yang menghijau.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, kamar itu temaram seperti biasa. Suasana kesukaan Seohyun, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya bagi Seohyun, batin Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

Seohyun sedang duduk di atas kursi rodanya seperti biasanya. Termenung menatap ke arah pemandangan balkon. Suasana sudah menggelap, tetapi apakah Seohyun merasakan perbedaannya? Kyuhyun kadang-kadang bertanya-tanya ketika dirinya selalu menemukan Seohyun sedang duduk termenung menghadap pemandangan di arah balkon, seolah-olah perempuan itu sedang menikmati pemandangan. Padahal Kyuhyun persis bahwa tidak ada pemandangan apapun yang bisa dinikmati oleh Seohyun dengan kedua matanya yang buta.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun meremas pundak Seohyun dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai sayang, kata pelayan kau sangat baik hari ini, aku bangga padamu."

Seulas senyum tampak hadir di bibir Seohyun ketika merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie?" Bisiknya lemah, jemarinya dengan lembut meremas tangan Kyuhyun di pundaknya, "Bogoshipo."

"Na do Bogoshipo, Seo-ah, Jeongmal, tapi kau tahu terkadang aku harus pergi bukan? Untuk membuat hidup kita semakin baik?" Dengan lembut Kyuhyun memutar dan berlutut di depan kursi roda Seohyun, "Aku senang kau bersikap baik hari ini, tidak memecahkan apapun dan membuat pelayan kerepotan, kau membuatku sangat bangga."

Ada secercah kebahagiaan di mata Seohyun ketika menunduk menatap Kyuhyun yang berlutut di bawahnya, "Aku senang membuatmu bangga." Bisiknya lemah.

Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun dengan penuh sayang dan keharuan. Seohyun adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dulunya. Sekarang dia begitu rapuh dan kurus, tampak begitu lemah hingga seolah kalau Kyuhyun salah memegangnya, Seohyun akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan seohyun, membiarkan perempuan itu mengusap kepalanya, memberinya secercah kedamaian.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. _Saatnya makin dekat... saat yang dia tunggu-tunggu sudah menjelang... _

oOo

Sungmin pindah ke kamar tamu yang berada di ujung lorong, dengan malu, karena semua pelayan tampak kaget dengan kepindahannya. Tetapi Sungmin menegarkan hati, mengatakan bahwa ini adalah keputusannya sebagai nyonya rumah yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Seumur hidupnya Sungmin tidak pernah menjadi nyonya rumah, tetapi ternyata menjadi istri Kyuhyun ada untungnya juga di rumah ini, karena semua pelayan takut dan tunduk kepadanya tanpa berani membantahnya.

Kamar itu sama bagusnya dengan kamar-kamar yang lain di rumah itu, dan Sungmin mengatur pakaiannya yang hanya sedikit di dalam lemari yang sangat besar itu.

Setelah itu dia duduk dengan ragu, dan menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, _apakah keputusanya mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun tadi dengan pindah dari kamar utama sudah benar? Ataukah ini hanya memperburuk keadaan?_

Haruskah Sungmin bertahan saja di kamar itu dan memaksa Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya? Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Sungmin tidak sanggup kalau harus menerima penghinaan dan sikap kasar Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, ketika mereka berpisah kamar mungkin Kyuhyun bisa berpikir dengan lebih tenang dan menyadari bahwa dia terlalu berlebihan dalam kecemburuannya kepada Jungmo. Dan setelah Kyuhyun tenang, Sungmin akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun, kenyataan tentang Jungmo dan bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak perlu cemburu kepada Jungmo.

Tetapi ternyata penantian Sungmin sia-sia. Malam itu ternyata Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumah.

oOo

Sungmin bangun dengan mata bengkak dan sembab, semalam setelah menunggu berjam-jam dan menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke rumah. Sungmin menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis dan meratapi diri, larut dalam kebingungan yang menakutkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Dan dia merasa sangat sendirian, benar-benar sendirian di rumah ini. Sambil menghela napas, Sungmin melangkah ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya di wastafel, ketika menatap ke arah kaca dia mengernyit menatap matanya yang bengkak dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Ini bukanlah penampilan seorang pengantin yang sedang berada di masa bulan madunya. Tidak akan ada pengantin berbahagia yang bangun tidur dengan kepala pening dan mata sembab, tidak mengetahui keberadaan suaminya...

Sungmin merasa matanya kembali panas, ingin menumpahkan air mata di sudut-sudutnya. Tetapi dia kemudian menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri.

_Masalah tidak akan bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan menangis. _

Sungmin harus mencari tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Kyuhyun yang menjadi suaminya bukanlah lelaki lembut yang begitu penuh kasih sayang yang Sungmin tidak mau diam saja, dia tidak mau diperlakukan kasar tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Sungmin melangkah keluar dan menuju ruang makan.

Sarapan lengkap sudah disiapkan di sana. Dan tiba-tiba perut Sungmin berbunyi ketika mencium harumnya omelet dan nasi goreng yang tersedia di sana. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, meski perasaannya berkecamuk, tubuhnya berteriak mengirimkan alram yang mengatakan bahwa dia lapar. Karena semalam, setelah Kyuhyun pergi, tidak ada sama sekali nafsunya untuk makan.

Perutnya terasa perih dan melilit, dan meskipun Sungmin tidak selera makan, dia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan sedikit omelet dan sayuran untuk mengganjal perutnya. Sungmin tidak boleh jatuh sakit hanya karena dia kelaparan. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa dirinya harus tetap kuat dan bertahan.

_Karena yang lebih buruk mungkin akan datang. _

Kyuhyun pulang beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Sungmin sudah berhasil menyelesaikan makannya yang dipaksakan dilakukannya meski dia tidak berselera. Suara khas mobil Kyuhyun yang memasuki halaman rumah yang luas itu membuat Sungmin menegang. Dia meletakkan sendoknya dan duduk menanti dengan cemas di meja makan.

Langkah-langkah Kyuhyun tampak tergesa menaiki tangga. Sungmin mendengarnya dengan waspada sampai kemudian mendengar suara lelaki itu membanting pintu kamarnya, lalu kemudian menarik napas lega.

Tak lama kemudian ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan keluar dari kamarnya, Sungmin melangkah menuju ruang tengah, duduk di sudut sofa cokelat muda yang nyaman dan merenung. Kenapa dia jadi takut menghadapi pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun? Apakah karena penghinaan Kyuhyun begitu menggores hatinya sehingga membuatnya trauma bahkan hanya untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu?

Tetapi perempuan mana yang tidak trauma ketika dilamar dengan penuh cinta, dinikahi dengan keyakinan bahwa dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya yang akan menyayangi dan menjaganya, hanya untuk kemudian menemukan suaminya telah berubah seperti pria lain yang begitu kasar, menghinanya dan bersikap sangat jahat kepadanya?

Sebuah gerakan dipintu mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dan membuatnya terkesiap. Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, dengan wajah dingin dan tak terbacanya, menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

Rambutnya basah karena lelaki itu sepertinya habis mandi. Ini hari Minggu jadi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi ke kantornya.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, _Apakah ini saatnya mereka berbicara dan meluruskan semua salah paham atau __entah apapun itu yang seolah membuat Kyuhyun sangat marah dan membencinya?_

Ekspresi Kyuhyun tidak tetap tidak terbaca ketika dia melangkah memasuki ruang baca dan bersedekap menatap Sungmin,

"Kau pindah dari kamar."

Sungmin mendongakkan dagunya, berusaha tampak tegar di bawah tatapan Kyuhyun yang tajam, "Ya. Sesuai permintaanmu." Batin Sungmin melanjutkan bahwa permintaan Kyuhyun, dilakukan dengan merendahkan dan menghina Sungmin. Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak mengeluarkannya dalam kata-kata, dia tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan.

"Bagus," Suara Kyuhyun sangat dingin hingga Sungmin terkesiap dan menatap terkejut ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti itu yang keluar dari bibir suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku, Kyu?" Sungmin mengernyit menatap suaminya, mencoba mencari kelembutan dan kasih sayang di sana, yang biasanya terpancar ketika suaminya itu menatapnya. Tetapi tidak ada apapun di ekspresi Kyuhyun yang datar dan dingin, yang ada malahan seulas sinar kejam di sudut matanya,

"Karena aku kecewa kepadamu." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Karena setelah menikahimu aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun bagaikan petir yang menyambar hati Sungmin, langsung menghanguskannya tanpa ampun. Tetapi Sungmin bukanlah perempuan yang lemah, dia tegar. Kalau memang hal ini adalah kenyataan, dia akan menerimanya. Kyuhyun bisa saja menghancurkan hatinya dan membuatnya menangis di kamar karena hatinya hancur. Tetapi di depan Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan berjuang supaya bisa tegar, tidak akan dibiarkannya dirinya tampak lemah di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membatalkan pernikahan kita. Kau belum menyentuhku dan kita baru dua hari menikah. Aku rasa kita bisa mengajukannya ke pengadilan." Jawab Sungmin tenang.

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang menyipitkan matanya, dia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menyelidik,

"Kenapa kau bisa semudah itu mengatakan tentang perpisahan?" kata-katanya tajam menusuk, setajam ucapannya, "Apakah kau memang tidak mencintaiku dan hanya mengincar hartaku. Jadi kau merasa senang ketika aku mengajukan perceraian?" Kyuhyun mendekat dengan mengancam, membuat Sungmin otomatis memundurkan langkahnya, "Apakah kau sudah merencanakan ini bersama Jungmo kekasihmu? Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku?"

"Jungmo bukan kekasihku." Sungmin menegaskan nada suaranya, berusaha terdengar tegar meskipun bergetar, "Dan kenapa kau memutarbalikkan fakta Kyuhyun? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan menyesal menikahiku dan tidak menginginkan pernikahan lagi?"

Lama Kyuhyun terpaku, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan terpaku, "Perempuan cerdik." Gumamnya kemudian, "Kau pikir aku akan menceraikanmu semudah itu? Kalau aku membatalkan pernikahan ini, aku harus memberikan kompensasi kepadamu. Kalau aku menceraikanmu, kau akan mendapat bagian yang tak sedikit dari hartaku kepadamu, semua hal itu menguntungkanmu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya," Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, "Tidak akan ada perceraian." Desisnya, "Tidak sampai aku bisa membuktikan perselingkuhanmu sehingga kau bisa kuceraikan tanpa membawa apapun yang bukan hakmu."

Lalu seperti yang sebelumnya, Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

oOo

Sungmin sudah tidak tahan lagi, air matanya sudah tumpah tak karuan di kamar luas yang sepi itu. Sementara setelah pertengkaran tadi, Kyuhyun pergi lagi entah kemana. Sepertinya lelaki itu sengaja pulang hanya untuk menyakitinya.

Sejak tadi Sungmin sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Jungmo, dia tidak mau sahabatnya itu cemas. Selain itu jauh di dalam dirinya, Sungmin masih berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi, kalau sebenarnya semuanya baik-baik saja, kalau dia tinggal membuka matanya dan kemudian mendapati Kyuhyunnya yang dulu sudah kembali.

_Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? _Itulah pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di benak Sungmin.

Kebingungan yang menyakitkan, membuat air matanya tumpah karena dirinya merasa disalahkan atas sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia perbuat.

Ada yang lebih besar dari kecemburuan Kyuhyun kepada Jungmo, hanya sesuatu yang besarlah yang bisa menyebabkan sinar kebencian yang tiba-tiba menyeruak begitu besar di mata Kyuhyun. Apapun itu Sungmin harus tahu, karena dia tidak tahan berdiam diri di sini, penuh air mata dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Saat ini hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya, sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dirinya di atas segalanya. Sungmin mengambil resiko menyulut kemarahan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dengan menghubungi Jungmo, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun toh sudah marah besar tanpa alasan kepadanya. Jadi tidak ada gunanya Sungmin sibuk memikirkan menjaga perasaan Kyuhyun sementara lelaki itu tidak mempedulikannya.

Dipencetnya nama Jungmo di ponselnya, dengan penuh tekad, lalu Sungmin menunggu. Pada deringan ke tiga Jungmo mengangkat teleponnya,

"Minnie?" suara Jungmo yang lembut terdengar di seberang.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, menahan rasa tercekat yang dalam ketika tangisnya mulai menyeruak lagi,

"Jungmo-ah..."

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf barudate .. kekeke,,,, seminggu ini saya sibuk pkl.. ;(

Yang fansnya jungmo oppa mian ya bukannya aku haters jungmo yang bikin dia di ff ini gay bukan,,, :( mian mian mian

Masa reviewnya Cuma Sembilan sih? ;( author sedih deh.. jadi males lanjut kalo reviewnya dikit,,, setidaknya review kalian jadi penyemangat saya yang sibuk ini ;( …


	4. Chapter 4

"_Dendam yang terpelihara pada akhirnya akan menggerogotimu pelan, sampai kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah."_

"Apa?" Jungmo hampir berteriak di seberang sana ketika mendengar seluruh cerita Sungmin yang diucapkan sambil menahan tangisnya. "Apa yang ada di otak Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, "Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu, Jungmo. Dia sungguh berubah, tidak seperti yang kita kenal. Dia... aku hampir yakin kalau dia… membenciku."

"Membencimu?" Jungmo mendesah pelan, Sungmin hampir bisa membayangkan lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di seberang sana, "Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia membencimu Minnie, sikap lembutnya, kebaikannya, tatapan penuh cintanya kepadamu waktu itu, semuanya tampak tulus." Suara Jungmo berubah prihatin, "Kau tidak apa-apa Minnie? Perlukah aku menjemputmu?"

"Jangan Jungmo." Sungmin berseru cepat, "Pada awalnya kupikir kalau Kyuhyun cemburu kepadamu, kepada kita."

"Itu konyol... kau seharusnya memberitahunya kalau aku..."

"Yah, dia memang belum tahu Jungmo-ah... dan hari itu ketika aku mengunjungimu setelah pernikahan, dia ada di rumah ketika aku pulang dan menungguku. Dia tampak marah besar, mengata-ngataiku sebagai perempuan yang tidak menghormatinya karena langsung mengunjungi kekasihnya setelah pernikahan. Dia mengira kita sepasang kekasih."

"Apakah kau tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan." Sungmin mendesah pedih, "Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan."

Hening lama, seolah Jungmo sedang berpikir keras.

"Kyuhyun sungguh keterlaluan." Jungmo menggeram, tampak marah, "Dia memperlakukanmu seperti ini, sama seperti dia sedang menghinaku. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, Minnie, keluargaku. Kalau Kyuhyun bersikap keterlaluan kepadamu, dia harus menghadapiku."

oOo

Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya di sofa kantornya. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia tidak bisa berada di rumah dan memancing terus menerus konfrontasi dengan Sungmin, yang membuatnya lelah. Dia juga tidak bisa datang ke rumah tempat Seohyun dirawat, melihat kondisi Seohyun yang seperti itu makin lama makin membuat luka di dalam hatinya yang sudah parah semakin menganga.

Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya nyaman dan sendirian adalah kantornya di hari Minggu. Satpam perusahaannya tampak bingung melihat kedatangan bosnya tiba-tiba di hari Minggu, tetapi Kyuhyun memasang tampang datar dan tidak peduli.

Benaknya berkelana tanpa arah, memikirkan tercapainya tujuannya. Semua rencananya sudah mengarah ke arah yang diinginkannya. Pernikahannya dengan Sungmin semakin mempermudah rencananya.

Kyuhyun pada akhirnya berhasil menikahi Sungmin dan menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya.

Pada akhirnya dia akan menahan Sungmin dalam pernikahan ini dan terus menerus menyakitinya tanpa Sungmin sadari. Tetapi... semua keberhasilan ini tidak membawa kepuasan kepada dirinya. Entah mengapa. Apakah karena batinnya sendiri menyadari bahwa dia telah membalas dendam kepada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

Tidak! Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Sungmin pantas menerima pembalasan ini. Dia sedikit banyak telah berkontribusi dalam penderitaan yang dialami Seohyun... kesakitan yang dialami Seohyun... Belum lagi kepedihan yang ditanggung oleh keluarganya selama ini. Semuanya sangat sepadan dengan pembalasan dendam ini.

Kyuhyun mendesah dan berdiri dengan gelisah, menatap dari jendela kaca di ruang kerjanya ke arah langit yang gelap dan mendung.

Sungmin. Perempuan itu, dengan keluguannya telah dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam cengkeraman Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bisa saja menghancurkan hidupnya tanpa harus menikahinya. Tetapi entah kenapa di saat terakhir Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa dengan menikahi Sungmin, dia akan lebih mudah mengikat perempuan itu. Dan lebih leluasa membalaskan dendamnya. Hal itu juga mencegah Sungmin kabur meninggalkannya sebelum pembalasan dendamnya usai.

Dia teringat kepada Jungmo yang tampak begitu dekat dengan Sungmin, dan mencibir.

Perempuan itu bahkan dengan mudahnya melompat meninggalkan Jungmo dan menghambur ke pelukannya, benar-benar watak perempuan gampangan, seperti yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga hubungan Jungmo dengan Sungmin yang begitu dekat, bahkan setelah Sungmin menikah dengannya terasa begitu mengganggu. Ingatannya akan Sungmin yang langsung mengunjungi Jungmo dihari pertama pernikahan mereka membuatnya marah dan terhina.

Dia mengernyit, Sungmin pasti akan langsung menghambur kepada Jungmo karena sikap Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba dia sadar. Diraihnya kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar.

oOo

Pada akhirnya Sungmin tidak tahan harus terus berdiam diri di rumah Kyuhyun yang begitu besar dan lengang, apalagi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kyuhyun akan pulang hari ini. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko, karena dia sangat butuh melepaskan semua permasalahannya di rumah kaca. Dari dulu, Sungmin sudah terbiasa, kabur dan merenung di rumah kaca, ketika pikirannya kalut.

Kadangkala Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya dengan merawat tanaman-tanamannya, mencurahkan kasih sayangnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sebelum menuju ke rumah kaca, Sungmin mampir ke Garden Cafe, dan menghela napas sedikit senang dengan aroma khas yang menenangkannya dari cafe ini. Cafe ini penuh dengan aroma rempah yang nikmat, bercampur harumnya kue yang baru keluar dari panggangan. Suasananya damai, seperti di rumah.

Sungmin melangkah menuju sebuah sudut yang nyaman, di dekat rumpun bunga anggrek putih dengan bercak keunguan yang indah, hasil dari rumah kacanya. Suasana cafe tampak ramai dengan para pelayan yang lalu lalang melayani pengunjung, mungkin ini karena tepat saat jam makan siang.

Kangin sendiri yang mendatanginya, lelaki itu tampaknya sudah melihatnya dari jauh dan kemudian menembus kesibukan cafe untuk menghampirinya,

"Pengantin baru ada di sini lagi." Kangin tertawa, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sungmin?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, berusaha tampak ceria, "Aku membutuhkan teh hijau untuk menambah semangatku."

"Segera datang." Kangin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Apakah kau ingin teman minum teh? Ada pastry apel dan keju yang baru keluar dari oven."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mau." Gumamnya. Lalu duduk merenung dan menunggu.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi perkawinannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya kepada Kyuhyun? Bagaimana mungkin cinta yang begitu lembut dan pekat bisa berubah begitu cepat menjadi kebencian yang menyayat?

Sungmin begitu penuh dengan pertanyaan yang ingin dilemparkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Tetapi jangankan untuk bertanya, untuk berbicarapun sepertinya lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan.

_Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun dari pernikahan ini? _

Teh hijaunya kemudian datang, disajikan dalam cangkir mungil berwarna putih yang masih mengepul dan beraroma teh yang khas dan harum. Bersamaan dengan itu, sepiring pastry yang masih panas yang menggiurkan disajikan bersama.

Sungmin meneguk tehnya, dan menikmati rasanya. Begitu pahit tanpa gula, tetapi ketika indra penciumannya bekerja, aromanya yang nikmat memberikan rasa tersendiri ke indra pencecapnya. Sehingga kepahitan itu berubah menjadi rasa yang khas yang selalu dirindukan oleh lidahnya.

Sungmin teringat akan filosofi Kangin tentang teh hijau, dan dia tersenyum. Teh hijau mengingatkan Sungmin akan rahasia, rahasia sebuah rasa yang harus menunggu saat yang tepat, menyibak lapisan demi lapisan untuk menemukan apa sebenarnya yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Ponselnya berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, diangkatnya ponsel itu ketika tahu bahwa Jungmo yang menelepon,

"Halo Jungmo."

"Katamu kau akan segera datang kemari, dan aku cemas karena kau belum tiba juga."

"Aku mampir di Garden Cafe untuk makan siang." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum miring.

"Teh hijau lagi?" Jungmo tergelak, "Aku tidak pernah tahu tentang obsesimu meminum teh hijau di saat makan siang entah panas atau hujan. Menurutku minum soda yang paling enak."

"Soda tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Sungmin mengernyit, membuat tawa Jungmo semakin keras.

"Oke Minnie, lekaslah datang, dan aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya secara langsung."

oOo 

Jungmo sudah menunggu. Meskipun tampak santai, lelaki itu tegang dan kelihatan sekali sangat mencemaskan Sungmin,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jungmo menarikkan kursi bagi Sungmin untuk duduk, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sebelumnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum tegar, "Tetapi perasaanku tidak." Lanjutnya serak.

Jungmo menatap Sungmin dan mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau baru dua hari menikah dan Kyuhyun sudah bersikap seperti ini. Kalau begini aku jadi menanyakan motivasinya menikahimu." Jungmo menatap Sungmin hati-hati, "Apakah mungkin dia sedang berusaha menjebakmu dalam pernikahan ini Minnie?"

"Menjebakku?" Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan bingung, "Tetapi kenapa? Demi alasan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jungmo mengangkat bahunya, "Semula aku sempat curiga dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang mendekatimu dengan begitu intens dan cepat, bahkan kemudian melamarmu padahal hubungan kalian baru semumur jagung." Lelaki itu duduk di kursi depan Sungmin dan menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi aku melihat betapa kau mencintainya, dan aku berpikir bahwa kau sudah menemukan belahan jiwamu."

Hati Sungmin terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata Jungmo, itu sama seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kepadanya dulu sebelum menikahinya. Bahwa Sungmin adalah belahan jiwanya, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi menunggu untuk menikahinya karena dia tahu pasti dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya,

_Tetapi tentunya seseorang tidak akan bersikap kasar dan penuh kebencian kepada belahan jiwanya bukan? _

"Aku akan mencari tahu Minnie. Aku tidak rela kau diperlakukan begini tanpa tahu alasannya."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi jangan berkonfrontasi dengan Kyuhyun, Jungmo, dia... dia sepertinya menuduh kita menjalin affair di belakangnya."

"Itu konyol." Jungmo menghela marah, "Kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya dia akan malu karena pernah menuduhmu."

Sungmin memalingkan muka, menahan tangisnya yang hampir tak terbendung, "Aku mencintainya, Jungmo... sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, tidak pernah aku merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya kepada lelaki manapun... tapi...aku..." Suara Sungmin serak, dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, menahan sesak di dadanya, sebutir air mata bergulir dari matanya, tanpa dapat dia tahankan, Jungmo menatap Sungmin yang menangis, lalu mendekatinya, dan berdiri di sebelah Sungmin, lalu memeluk Sungmin yang masih duduk di kursi, tampak begitu rapuh dan lelah dengan kesakitannya.

"Oh sayangku.. kasihan sekali dirimu, sayang." Jungmo memeluk Sungmin, dan Sungmin menumpahkan segala tangisannya di sana, di pelukan lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil, yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri.

oOo

"Oh. Jadi inilah yang selalu kalian lakukan kalau berduaan."

Suara dingin itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jungmo. Dia menoleh ke pintu masuk dan memucat ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa marah.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Aku muak melihat bukti ketidaksetiaanmu ini Sungmin." Kyuhyun menggeram marah, "Ayo pulang."

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun merenggut lengan Sungmin, menariknya berdiri dari duduknya.

Jungmo langsung meradang, dia merenggut sebelah lengan Sungmin yang bebas dan menahannya,

"Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan Sungmin seperti itu." Jungmo menarik Sungmin dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikannya di belakangnya. "Ada apa denganmu Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo dengan tatapan tajam dan jijik, "Ada apa? Kau pikir aku harus diam saja melihat affair yang kalian lakukan terang-terangan untuk menghinaku?" tatapan tajam Kyuhyun beralih kepada Sungmin, yang tampak ketakutan dan pucat pasi, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jungmo, "Pulang Min. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal karena aku akan menghancurkan kekasihmu ini berikut semua bisnis dan juga rumah kacamu."

Ancaman itu mengena. Karena Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh terhadap klien-klien besar rumah kaca Sungmin, dan lelaki itu sangat berkuasa. Dari tatapan matanya yang menyala, Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan berbuat apapun untuk mewujudkan ancamannya.

Sungmin gemetar, takut menghadapi kemarahan Kyuhyun, tetapi dia harus memberanikan diri.

Mungkin dengan begini dia bisa menemukan jawaban atas sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat kejam ini.

Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, Sungmin melangkah keluar dari lindungan Jungmo dan maju mendekati Kyuhyun,

"Aku akan pulang." Gumamnya pelan.

"Sungmin!" Jungmo berteriak dengan serak, "Jangan!"

Sungmin menoleh, menatap Jungmo dengan lembut, meski matanya berkaca-kaca, "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun merenggut lengannya dengan kasar, setengah menyeretnya keluar dari rumah itu.

oOo

Perjalanan itu ditempuh dalam suasana yang hening dan mengerikan. Kyuhyun terdiam dan beberapa kali terlihat menggertakkan gerahamnya, menahan marah. Sementara itu Sungmin begitu tegang menantikan luapan kemarahan Kyuhyun.

Baru beberapa hari mereka menikah dan Sungmin sudah begitu takut menghadapi kemarahan Kyuhyun.

Oh, Kyuhyun tidak memukulnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang mengarah kepada kekerasan ketika Kyuhyun marah, satu-satunya tindakan kasar yang dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah menarik dan mencengkeramnya tadi, yang membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit. Sungmin entah kenapa yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan memukulnya atau melakukan kemarahan fisik kepadanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Sungmin adalah serangan verbal Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, dan kata-kata kasar Kyuhyun kepadanya mempunyai efek yang berpuluh-puluh kali lebih menyakitkan.

Dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir dan bertanya dengan takut-takut,

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Kyu? Jungmo bilang kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku dan sedang berusaha menjebakku ke dalam pernikahan, entah karena apa."

Kyuhyun melirik sinis ke arah Sungmin, lalu berucap tak kalah sinis. "Hebat sekali kekasihmu itu memberikan analisa tentang diriku."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang mendengar tuduhan Kyuhyun, "Sudah kubilang Jungmo bukan kekasihku, tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan bisa, dia seorang gay."

Kalimat itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerem mobilnya secara refleks karena kaget. Dia tertegun, lalu kemudian menjalankan mobilnya seperti semula dan bergumam ketus,

"Alasan yang sangat bagus, Lee Sungmin. Tapi aku tidak percaya."

"Kau bisa menanyakan sendiri kepada Jungmo, dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia gay dan dia merahasiakannya sudah sejak lama."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, "Kalian mungkin saja sudah berkomplot untuk membodohiku, mengira bahwa aku tidak akan curiga ketika tahu bahwa Jungmo gay. Tetapi maaf saja Sungmin, aku tidak sebodoh itu sehingga begitu mudahnya kau tipu."

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Kyuhyun?" Air mata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Sungmin, duduk di sini dan melihat suaminya tampak begitu membencinya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

Kyuhyun mengetatkan gerahamnya, tidak berkata-kata lagi, dan mengabaikan ucapan Sungmin.

Membiarkan perempuan itu terisak-isak selama perjalanan mereka pulang.

Dan ketika itu juga, di benak Sungmin muncul suatu keputusan bulat. _Buat apa mempertahankan perkawinan yang sepertinya sudah hancur sebelum dimulai ini?_

oOo

Ketika Kyuhyun memarkir mobil di depan, dia langsung keluar dan memutari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah supir, sebelum Sungmin sempat keluar.

Sekali lagi dia mencekal lengan Sungmin dan memaksanya keluar,

"Ayo." Gumamnya marah.

Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kyuhyun, tetapi cekalan tangan lelaki itu begitu kuatnya,

"Sakit Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak ketika Kyuhyun menyeret lengannya menaiki tangga, tetapi Kyuhyun tampaknya sudah mengeraskan hatinya sehingga tidak mempedulikan kesakitan Sungmin.

Mereka menuju kamar Sungmin, bukan kamar utama, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu dan mendorong Sungmin masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan terancam menyelubungi benak Sungmin, dia menatap suaminya yang berdiri dengan marah di dekat pintu dan merasa takut, takut akan tekad kuat yang menyala-nyala di mata suaminya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun membuka jasnya dan melemparnya begitu saja, lalu melonggarkan dasinya.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Sungmin langsung mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Kyuhyun, apakah lelaki ini akan melakukan apa yang ditakutkannya? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun sekejam itu?

"Kumohon jangan." Sungmin bergumam, ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melakukannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Aku tahu di kepalamu penuh dengan pemikiran licik, berputar mencari jalan untuk bercerai. Tetapi aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melenggang bebas dengan bahagia." Kyuhyun maju selangkah membuat Sungmin langsung mundur selangkah ketakutan, "Kau istriku, dan aku suamimu, sepertinya aku harus membuatmu menyadari posisimu."

"Jangan Kyuhyun." Sungmin bergumam lagi, berusaha menyadarkan lelaki itu yang entah kenapa tampak begitu marah dan tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya, dia merenggut Sungmin, dan mendorongnya ke ranjang, ketika Sungmin mundur dan hendak bangkit dari ranjang, Kyuhyun mencengkeramnya dan menindihnya.

Sungmin berteriak sekuat tenaga, berusaha menyingkirkan Kyuhyun, tetapi tubuh lelaki itu terlalu berat, terlalu kuat, dan apalah dayanya, seorang perempuan lemah dibawah kuasa lelaki yang sedang penuh kemarahan?

Pada akhirnya pertahanan Sungmin berubah menjadi air mata, air mata sakit hati dan penderitaan. Ketika suaminya akhirnya merenggut kesuciannya dengan kasar dan tanpa perasaan, tidak mempedulikan kesakitan dan tangisan permohonannya.

Ini adalah malam pertama yang sama sekali tidak pernah diimpikan oleh Sungmin. Penuh pemaksaan, dirinya direndahkan bagaikan seorang pelacur, dan penuh rasa sakit, luar dalam.

Dan ketika lelaki itu selesai melampiaskan kemarahannya, lalu berdiri dengan tergesa memakai pakaiannya kembali, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbaring dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan, dengan pakaian setengah robek dan acak-acakan, dan penuh air mata, hati Sungmin hancur seketika.

Ingatannya melayang kepada ibunya yang penuh kasih dan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaannya suatu saat nanti, mendoakan agar Sungmin menemukan suami yang penuh kasih dan bisa menjaganya.

Sungmin menggingit bibirnya, tersengal atas tangis yang pekat.

"Ibu... aku diperkosa..." rintihan itu diselingi tangis, dan Sungmin memanggil nama ibunya, merindukan pelukan ibunya dan elusannya yang menenangkan, dan begitu kesakitan ketika menyadari kenyataan bahwa dia sendirian dan sebatang kara.

.

.

.

TBC/END ?

**Sorry readers baru update sekarang :'( . kemarin saya lagi badmood sungguh… part ini sungmin ironis banget ya? Jadi nyesek sendiri :'(. Reviewnya dikit ya? Kekeke… banyakin lagi dong :P. **

**Oh ada yg nanya knpa judulnya ga pke remake kyumin? Tadinya udh aku pake, trus mlah salah naro jdinya judul " Pembunuh Cahaya Remake Kyumin" itu di taruh dip ling atas halaman pertama.. sekali lagi maafkan saya.. kadang kala sering khilaf, jadi maklumi :D**


End file.
